


After the Crash

by Akuoni



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Graphic depiction of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuoni/pseuds/Akuoni
Summary: He wakes up hurting and the cabin’s filling with water.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	After the Crash

He woke up cold. It’s not unfamiliar to him. Nor is the pain. Bruises bloomed and bones broken from the belt tearing and his body smashing into the panel in front of him. He spat out broken teeth and struggled to sit up, realising with a muted alarm that the room was filling with water and the radio was silent without even the rasp of static. The cabin was already half-full, swirling around his waist as he stumbled to his feet on a broken ankle. Some distant prt of him was cataloguing what was wrong, but he didn’t think about it as he stumbled to the door he’d come through. The first real stirrings of panic began as he realized it was warped in the frame. He grabbed his shield, but he couldn’t pry the door open. The water was getting higher and he saw the gaps where air was escaping as he looked back at the cracked windshield where water seeped in and bubbles of life were leaving him. He shivered, but he couldn’t stop. _You stand back up stevie._

“I’m not laying down ma,” he muttered to himself as he tensed his jaw and tried to find another way out. His body was starting to tremble. Shivers running through him as he paced until they stopped and he began to feel too hot. Water rising higher as he tried to breathe slowly. There was only so much air and he was running out of time.

He remembered the stories that were told of the Arizona. The knocking of desperate sailors that slowly went quiet as they suffocated and drowned just a few feet beneath the surface.

When the water was above his head and he was forced to swim, he finally let fear fill him. He knew how long he could hold his breath. Not long enough. He grasped his shield in both arms and let the cold water cover him as the last of the air left and he was alone. He smashed the window, but there just wasn’t enough space to escape. He wanted to cry, but he didn’t. Instead, he found himself a spot as he began to burn. It felt familiar like asthma as he opened his mouth and choked. Lungs burning as he clutches his shield and vision greyed out until it all went black.


End file.
